


to hold you, finally

by moons-of-mars (moonsofmars)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora just makes an appearance, Entrapdak, F/M, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want them to kiss, Love Confessions, Season/Series 05, kind of sappy, set at the end of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsofmars/pseuds/moons-of-mars
Summary: A take on what happened when Hordak and Entrapta were finally reunited, after She-Ra freed him from Prime's control.(Basically, Entrapdak kissing)
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	to hold you, finally

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I keep writing missing scenes from season 5 and I guess that's because this season didn't have enough Entrapdak content. At all. Anyway, I wanted them to kiss and so I wrote this! 
> 
> (I'm actually not sure they kissed right away with everything that happened to them but well, I decided to be a little self-indulgent)
> 
> Enjoy!

Being freed by Horde Prime feels like emerging from unimaginable depths. Hordak gasps for air and opens his eyes wide. His sight is unfocused at first and there is so much light blinding him from every side. But this is not the cold, aseptic light of Prime’s domain. It's warm instead, radiant, and when his eyes adjust to it, it welcomes him in a world made of colours. In front of him, he can finally recognize a familiar face - blue eyes, golden hair, a gentle smile. 

She-Ra?

_No_ , he blinks as memories emerge from the back of his mind. Adora. The child he found in that field, so tiny he could hold her in the palm of his hand. It was so long ago that it almost feels unreal. Yet, he remembers, now. He remembers everything. 

“I remember you,” he whispers. He is rewarded with a warm and gentle look as her fingers leave his cheeks. She helps him stand up holding his hands, and Hordak cannot but follow her movements, his mind still addled. In his last moments, he saw Prime’s true essence, he felt him being ripped from his mind and then annihilated, leaving no trace. It would be almost too easy to believe that all that’s left of him is a mild headache and a sense of sudden emptiness, along with the lingering, revolting feeling of having his body used against his will. But Hordak is smarter than that, and this time, he doesn’t want to lie to himself. Prime has left scars and fresh wounds on him and his brothers - and on the people he threatened and destroyed, not only here on Etheria. Hordak _knows_ there will be consequences to deal with. 

But these are matters he will consider later. _Now_ it's the moment to ask why Adora, She-Ra, defender of Etheria, is assisting _him_. Hordak is not good at reading people, he has never been, but he can say for sure she means no harm, not anymore. The smile on her lips hasn’t vacillated once, it’s still genuinely curving her lips when she lets him go. He watches her, unsure what to say, but before any word can leave his mouth, someone calls his name - and he almost stumbles as he turns around as fast as he can, because he knows that voice. Her voice.

Entrapta’s arms are around his waist in the blink of an eye, the impact of her body against his making him spin. “I’m so glad you are here,” she says, her face buried in his chest, “We have so much to talk about!” 

“I …” Hordak hesitates just for a moment before landing his hands on her head and shoulder, “Entrapta …”. He feels her barely tremble under his touch as she muffles a sound against his chest - something small between a laugh and a sob. That’s what breaks him. He forgets about everything else as he holds her tighter, needing to feel her warmth against him, to know that this is no dream; and when he realizes it’s not enough, he falls on his knees and pulls her against him, a hand sinking in her hair as the other holds the soft skin of her back. Her face is now in the crock of his neck and her arms around his shoulders, holding him as tight as he is holding her. 

“I missed you so much,” he feels her sighing against his skin, “When Prime took over you, I thought -”

“I hurt you.” The blood in his veins turns into ice. Having Prime possessing his body was like being imprisoned inside his mind, watching with horror as his creator menaced to destroy everything and everyone with himself, Entrapta included. His hands tickle as he remembers how he grabbed her and dragged her back on Etheria to die, how she shouted and fought. Even then, she didn't harm him, she didn't even try to use her hair against him. His heart clenches. “I am -” She squirms in his grip and he immediately lets her go, expecting her to push him away now that he reminded her about _that_.

But she doesn’t. Entrapta’s hands are firm on his shoulders as she looks right in his eyes, “That wasn’t you. It was Horde Prime and he is gone. You are free now, Hordak.” She smiles even though there are tears in her eyes and it occurs to him only now that there are tendrils of her hair all around him, gently but firmly holding his arms and back. 

It’s good to feel her touch, because without it, Hordak fears he would be falling. The enormity of his latest actions threatens to crush him any moment, but he holds out and focuses on her, his heart pounding in his chest faster than ever. He has to tell her, and he has to do it _now,_ before she is taken away from him again. So he pushes everything else in the back of his mind and speaks. “I have never wanted to leave you.” Her eyebrows rise and her lips part, but he doesn’t let her the time to answer. “When it was the time to open the portal, Catra told me you let the Princesses in and I … I was fool enough to believe her. You could have died, and it would have been because of my idiocy. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but you must know that if I had known -” A lock of purple hair lands on his lips, silencing him.

“Scorpia told me. I understand, and I don’t blame you.” She makes him a small, sad smile as she cups his face in her hands, “But it’s the past. We are together now.” 

Has she ever touched him like this? She has always preferred touching people with her hair, yet she hasn’t hesitated before to hold him in her harms, nor she is hesitating now that her fingers are firm on his cheeks. It’s inebriating. He sighs, and for the first time in too long, he can savour her scent, a mix of oil and steel and something that it's just hers. “Entrapta, I love you,” he says. 

Her eyes widen. Hordak inhales sharply and shuts his mouth as his body stiffens. Was this too much? He doesn’t expect her to love him back, the affection she is showing him now is more than he could have dreamed, and he would be glad to be whatever she wants to be - friends, lab partners, anything. But if she pushed away now, if she ended their friendship because of how he feels … He is not ready to find out how much, exactly, that would hurt him. 

But then Entrapta makes a small sound of excitement and the next thing he knows, her lips are on his, warm, soft and sweet. The kiss is a little clumsy at first, as his body is stiffened in surprise and amazement, but soon he melts into her, kissing her back - gently, then more fiercely when he feels her holding him closer and one of her hands run through his hair. It’s nothing like he has ever experienced and he is breathless when they part, almost gasping for hair. 

“I love you too,” Entrapta says, mere centimetres from his lips - he can _feel_ his heart skipping a beat. Then she pulls away, now looking at him with a wide smile, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Aaaaaaah this was great! Better than what I predicted! Oh, we are so going to do it again!”

“Whenever you wish,” he finds himself answering as he stares at her in awe. 

“Perfect, it’s settled!” She kisses him again, this time just a quick peck that leaves him no time to kiss her back. “I have to find a recorder! And we should probably find somewhere where we can talk and - Oh! I have to show you soooo many things! And you must meet Wrong Hordak and Darla - I’m sure you’ll like them! I also want to run some tests, just to make sure that Horde Prime didn’t hurt you and -” 

Entrapta keeps talking as she helps him stand up, as she holds his arm and escorts him down the hill, where other people are gathering; Hordak notices the other Princesses with their Etherian allies but mostly clones, dozens of clones, moving hesitantly and looking around like they just woke up from a too long sleep. They will need to be taken care of soon. But for now, even though tiredness is starting to weigh on his shoulders, Hordak listens only to her. Entrapta. The woman he loves and who loves him back. He is mildly aware of the stares they attract as they make their way through the crowd, of the wary and sceptical eyes lingering on his figure, but, he finds out, he does not care. Entrapta is at his side now. Together, they can face anything. 


End file.
